


Ogura

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [8]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Es krim kacang merah, juga pelukan kakak. Nanase Nozomu dan Nanase Izuru.





	Ogura

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
> Dedicate for September and Nanase Nozomu + Nanase Izuru
> 
> With prompt day 8 : Hugging

Musim gugur yang telah datang. Membawa keceriaan dari cahaya lampu berwarna-warni. Aroma kehangatan yang terpancar dari setiap tempat. Nozomu suka. Suka sekali. Apalagi di musim ini adalah tepat satu tahun ia mengenalkan sosok kakaknya yang sangat ia kagumi kepada para rekan seperjuangannya di SOARA. 

 

Dilingkari nama bulan pada kalender. Serta pertemuan tak sengaja yang terjadi tadi siang. Masih jelas dalam kaleidoskop ingatan. Sampai senyumannya seolah sudah terpatri permanen hingga malam ini. Membuat Ren terheran-heran apakah tidak pegal pipinya tersenyum lama.

 

Jika tadi ia tidak terlambat datang pada acara musik yang mengundang SOARA, mungkin ia takkan berjumpa lagi dengan kakaknya. Izuru. Napasnya mengembus disela senyum masih terukir manis. Tak memerhatikan dirinya sudah diamati dengan aneh oleh si surai kelabu selama beberapa waktu.

 

Sebelah tangannya sendiri asyik memegang cup es krim rasa kacang merah. Tak perduli jika isinya sudah mencair seperti bubur bertabur ogura di dalamnya. Untung para senior sedang sibuk di kamarnya masing-masing.

 

Duduk di depan pantri sambil melamun. Baju lengan pendek yang tampak keren juga headband warna putih. Nozomu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

 

Dirinya yang masih ingin mengingat bagaimana kakaknya yang semakin dewasa merangkul pundaknya dan Ren bersamaan pada kedua sisinya. Kemudian mengarahkan mereka ke arah kantin studio. Hingga akhirnya memesan tiga porsi besar es krim kacang merah. Nozomu takkan menolak, tentu saja. Baginya, apapun yang kakaknya berikan akan menjadi satu keberuntungan untuk suatu waktu nanti.

 

Dan Nozomu yang takkan lupa pada tunjukkan dari sebuah sendok yang dipegang oleh Izuru saat menunjuk ke arahnya yang telah dengan seenaknya memeluk Ren yang tengah menyuapkan es krim miliknya ke dalam mulut sampai yang bersangkutan hampir tersedak. Berbahaya sekali yang itu, si surai cokelat kemerahan akan membuat catatan mental untuk mengurangi hasrat memeluk Ren mulai sekarang, kalau ingat.

 

Serta sebuah pelukan hangat di kala ia sudah menghabiskan seporsi besar es krim miliknya. Dan mendapat bonus stiker berlogo es stik hadiah tambahan. 

 

Lagi-lagi perasaannya menghangat. Suhu ruangan berpendingin udara terasa sangat sejuk menerpa kulitnya. Dan dirinya yang lupa bahwa kursi yang ia duduki tak memiliki sandaran.

 

Terdengar suara debuman. Ternyata suara jatuhnya Nozomu dari ketinggian setengah meter. Ren langsung terkejut dan bergegas membantu Nozomu untuk bangun dari posisi jatuh terduduknya. Untung saja ada matras tebal di lantai, jadi meredam sedikit rasa sakitnya, mungkin saja.

 

Dan Nozomu yang masih tersenyum. Hei, seseorang bisa tolong bantu Ren untuk menahan rasa aneh yang mulai merambah dirinya sekarang? 

 

Kemudian Nozomu yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ren erat. Erat sekali. Dan lama. 

 

Ren yang terdiam, tak ingin mengganggu saat khusus milik si pemuda berbando itu. Kemudian dengan tenang terus mendengarkan ocehan tentang betapa bahagianya dia dipeluk oleh kakaknya tadi. Sampai berkali-kali dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Si kelabu mengangguk setuju.

 

Memang tadi siang Nozomu yang dengan tak malunya memeluk sang kakak sampai berulang kali padahal semua orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka sampai berhenti untuk melihat sesaat. Bahkan Nozomu enggan untuk melepas pelukan terakhirnya karna jam mereka terlambat bahkan sudah sampai separuh lebih panjang dari yang dapat ditolerir oleh para senior mereka.

 

Pelukan itu masih berlanjut saat ini. Ren yang mulai berkaca-kaca sendiri tatkala mendengar suara pelan Nozomu dari sisi pundak kanannya. Tentang bagaimana rasa pelukan Izuru seperti pelukan ayahnya yang ia tak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Tentang Izuru yang bahkan sampai suatu saat nanti akan terus memberinya es krim kacang merah. Tentang dukungan yang selalu diam-diam dikirimkan padanya setiap kali akan konser entah di mana. Juga tentang Izuru yang sudah menjadi sosok ayah bagi dirinya sejak kecil dulu.

 

Ren yang akhirnya meneteskan airmata. Juga sesenggukan Nozomu yang pecah kemudian. Juga balasan pelukan lebih erat yang tertuju pada si ceria yang kali ini menangis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
> Alien mengaku agak sensi saat menulis ini. Dimulai dari lupa panggilan Njom ke bang Izu sampai nangis sendiri di tengah plot karna baper.
> 
> Tetap bahagia Nozomu... Mom sangat mencintaimu.


End file.
